


'Save Me From Myself'

by The0neR1ng



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neR1ng/pseuds/The0neR1ng
Summary: The one where Klaus finally reaches rock bottom and Ben convinces him it's time to call for help.(I suck at writing summaries)





	1. 'I need help'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Umbrella Academy story. It's also the first time I've written anything in way too long. I'm so rusty it's crazy. But I appreciate you giving this a chance. Let me know what you think. ☺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Klaus finally reaches rock bottom and Ben convinces him it's time to call for help.
> 
>  
> 
> (I really suck at writing summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Umbrella Academy story. It's also the first time I've written anything in way too long. I'm so rusty it's crazy. But I appreciate you giving this a chance. Let me know what you think. ☺

* * *

 

 

_'_ _Klaus, breath, come on man. Focus on my voice'_ Ben was genuinely worried this time. Well he was worried everytime Klaus did this shit to himself. But this time was worse. _'Klaus you have to get up. Now! Before he comes back!'_ he's never seen Klaus this bad. It wasn't like this was the first time a man took advantage of Klaus. But usually number four was so stoned he couldn't even speak let alone feel everything that was happening to his body. This time :however; this time Klaus was relatively sober. He'd run out of cash again and Ben was sure he had almost convinced Klaus to go back to rehab. If only so he had a bed and some proper food in him. But then this shit happened. Times like these, Ben wished so fucking badly that he was alive. He wanted to kill the son of a bitch who hurt Klaus and left him sobbing on the floor covered in blood and sweat. He knew someone who would do that for him. He just had to get Kluas out of this man's rundown apartment and convince Klaus to call him.

 

Just getting to his feet had been exhausting. His skin was covered in bruises, they contrasted harshly against his paler then usual complection. His body hurt all over, But emotionally he felt... Numb? That was a new feeling? Klaus has always had big emotions. When he was happy he was jumping off the walls happy, when he was sad he was lock himself away and smoke so much weed the word didn't matter anymore sad. So being numb was, unsettling to say the least. He knew he had blood running down his legs. He saw it when he struggled to pull on his pants. But Ben was right. He had to get out of there. He had no time to get clean. No time to wash away the lingering touch and weight of the pig who lived there. He wasn't sure how long Ben had been trying to get his attention. He knew he spent a good amount of time on the floor sobbing. Hell he still had tears streaking down his cheeks. He wasted all that time and now he had to leave.

 

The asshole lived on the tenth floor of some run down apartment complex. No matter how hurt he was there was no way in hell he was taking the elevator. So he stumbled down each step. Wincing as he moved. He hadn't even noticed his wrists yet. They were purple and red, bruised and bleeding from what he vaguely remembered being a belt. The marks on his back agreed with that conclusion. He was lucky the man untied him. Just the thought of the basterd fumbling around as he got dressed made Klaus's stomach turn. Thankfully there was nothing in his stomach for him to throw up. The man had needed his belt and Kluas was greatful for that. Had he been left tied up, he doubted he would have gotten away. Especially since it took him almost fifteen minutes just to get down the stairs and out the door. There was a payphone down the street. Kluas didn't even notice it. He just wanted to get far away from that place. Ben had other plans.

 

_'Klaus, wait. No.'_ Ben wanted to grab Klaus and shake him. Get him to see reason. _'Klaus, you're going to collapse soon. He'll help you. Call him! There's a payphone right there! He'll help I promise.'_ Ben sounded choked up. How much longer could he watch this? How many more times could he stand there well Klaus slowly killed himself? How many more times could he watch men take advantage of number four? He wanted so badly to stop watching but.... Ben was so far from stupid. He knew Klaus had very little to live for. He knew most of the reason Klaus was still alive was so he could see Ben and talk to him. After all, there was no guarantee they would ever see each other again if Klaus died. Klaus needed him and if he was being truthful with himself, he needed Klaus. Because of that he couldn't just leave. No matter how much it hurt.

 

Maybe it was the desperation in Ben's voice? Or maybe it was how scared he was that that beast of a man would find him again? But slowly Klaus's shaky legs moved him toward the payphone. It was late, or was it early? He really couldn't tell. Either way he knew he would be up. He was always up. Ever the night owl that one. Klaus tried to wipe his eyes, like erasing the tears would stop his voice from trembling? It didn't work though. Not when the tears just kept coming. Not when he wanted to just break down. Recently he hasn't been enjoying his life of sex and drugs. It's been more like work then ever. He actually kind of wanted to stop. Maybe not completely, it just wasn't who he was. But... Getting off the street? Getting off the hard stuff? It didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. Maybe this was just the wake up call he needed? He didn't want to think about how many times this had happened to him and he was to fucked out of his mind to even notice.

 

Ben stayed outside the payphone as Klaus stumbled into the booth and leaned so heavy against the glass that Ben feared it was going to break from the weight he carried on his shoulders. He saw Klaus hesitate, he knew why. Ben knew Klaus felt like a burden. Always the broken one. But he knew this was the right call. _'he'll help, I swear Klaus. He won't be upset.'_ he encouraged softly. Ben knew if Klaus backed out now, he'd probably end up dead in less then a week. So when Klaus finally punched in the number Ben wanted to sob in relief. Now he was just praying he would answer. If anyone would answer a random payphone number it was him. Ben had his eyes shut tight. Listening to the phone ring over and over again. Worry building inside him and then finally he heard the faint click of a phone being answered. There was a short silence before...

 

_''D... Diego? I... I need help.''_

 

* * *

 


	2. 'Can you hear me now?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego finally hears from Klaus after months of searching for him, only Klaus doesn't sound like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way comfortable writing Diego. I'm pretty much winging it so I really hope it came out okay. If it didn't then I really do apologize.

 

* * *

 

 

Diego was exhausted, he wanted nothing more then to grab a hot shower and curl up on his queen sized bed. He was sore after taking one to many hits in that last fight. At least he saved the kid who was being mugged. Though he didn't seem to greatful. Diego was used to that though. He didn't go out each night expecting people to thank him. He went out because he wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. He wanted to be useful and prove he was worth something, besides it was a good way to get his anger out.

 

He was just about to take off his knives when he heard his phone go off. He groaned tiredly, who ever it was they could wait. It just wasn't worth it. Besides it was probably just someone trying to scam him. He truly intended on ignoring the call, but that stupid nagging voice in the back of his head told him to at least check the number. He knew who he wanted it to be. It was never him though. He hasn't seen or heard from him in months. Not for lack of trying on Diego's part. Diego was glued to his police radio. Everytime someone fitting Klaus's description was taken into the station he was calling his contact there. Almost hoping that it really was his brother. It never was though, perhaps he should be happy about that? At least Klaus wasn't being arrested every other week. But honestly that scared him more then he cared to admit. That ment he didn't know where Klaus was. He didn't know if he was eating, where he was sleeping? But the worst part was not knowing if he was alive, it killed him inside. He's lost track of how many times he's heard over the radio that 'another junkie had overdosed somewhere'. Every fucking time Diego's heart always felt like it was trying to escape his chest. Everytime he'd rush to the location terrified his brother would be the one lying there. But he never was, Deigo was at least greatful for that. He knew he came off as aggressive. Maybe not as aggressive as Luther but still, he was pretty sure his brooding attitude usually scared Klaus away. It definitely did last time. He regret how they parted last. He said some things he truly regret, his voice too loud and his tone too hard. He's never seen Klaus run so fast form him. I'm fact he was sure Klaus was purposely avoiding him at all costs.

 

It was with a heavy heart that he glanced at his phone. His eyes flicking over the number with little care. He was already turning away from the phone when he realized the number had been a payphone. His head whipped back so suddenly he was pretty sure he heard something crack. He grabbed for his phone with so much intensity that his knuckles turned visibly white. He didn't really believe in a God, but he prayed that it was Klaus on the other end. He prayed he picked up the phone in time, and he prayed his brother was alright.

 

When he answered the phone, he couldn't even speak. He tried to say 'hello' but the word got stuck in his throat. He wanted to scream in frustration. The other end of the line was just as silent and he felt the urge to punch something bubbling up inside him. His grip on his phone grew tighter as he took in a slow breath. Trying to calm himself enough that the word would come forward. Before he could do that however, he heard the voice he's been so desperately waiting to hear.

 

_'D... Diego? I... I need help'_

 

His stomach felt tight, something was wrong, very wrong. Where was Klaus's chipper tone? Where were his teasing remarks and sex driven jokes? Even when facing withdrawals Klaus at least tried to tease. Deigo was already grabbing his keys that he had half hazardly thrown into his couch no more then ten minutes ago.  
_"Klaus? T.. Take a slow breath and tell me where you a... are? I'm on my way alright? Don't move, don't you dare move."_ he fought with his stutter. Trying to keep his voice calm even when he felt anything but calm. He paused, the line was silent? Had Klaus hung up? Diego pressed the phone to his ear harder. He could faintly hear sobbing and his brow furrowed together. He took in a slow breath and stood in place as he slowly spoke. Hoping to get Klaus's attention. _"Klaus? Can you hear me? Listen to my voice buddy. You're okay, alright? You aren't alone. I'll be there soon, you just have to tell me where you are? I need an address, a building number? Even a landmark, anything buddy."_ he had to fake calm, if only for Klaus. He had no idea what was going on but the last time he heard Klaus cry like this was when... when Ben died. He waited a moment, mentally begging Klaus to speak, to give him any hint to where he was. He finally heard faint talking but it didn't sound like Klaus was talking to him? It didn't matter though. Klaus said an address and that's all he needed. _"I'll be there soon, don't move!"_ he said frantically as he hung up and rushed out to his car. His long night wasn't even close to being over yet.

 

Just hearing Diego's voice had dropped Klaus down to his knees. His body hurt far too much for him to stand anymore. Besides, everything would be okay now? Right? He called Diego so he would be fine? His head was throbbing, he wasn't sure if that was from the withdrawals or if he had been hurt there? He kind of lost track of what had been done to him. He did faintly remember his head hitting a wall at some point but he hadn't thought it had been hard enough to actually hurt him. He had his knees close to his chest and his hands were covering his face as he sobbed. The phone was hanging beside his head. He couldn't bring himself to touch it. He just wanted to curl up, maybe if he curled up tight enough he would just... Disappear? Diego was saying something? He sounded worried, Klaus didn't expect that. After the argument they had he thought Diego would still hate him. He couldn't piece together what Diego was saying? His mind was just too jumbled.

 

Ben was honestly surprised Klaus made it to the payphone before collapsing. But now Klaus was fully breaking down and Diego had no idea where they were. _'_ _Klaus...'_ Ben looked to the nearby building. Reading the number and the street he turned back to Klaus. He moved to kneel beside him. Wishing more then anything that he could lean in and hug him. _'_ _I need you to repeat what I say okay?'_ he bit his lip, Deigo sounded worried, he should be. Ben has seen Klaus do a lot of stupid shit. He's seen him almost die more times then he cared to count but this.... He hasn't seen anything like this. _'_ _110 Blackwater Street.'_ he said in an almost nervous tone. He needed Klaus to say it out loud. Diego couldn't hear him. But apparently neither could Klaus. _'_ _Klaus! Come on! Look at me!'_ he felt horrible for yelling. But when Klaus finally glanced up at him he wanted to cry in relief. _'_ _110 Blackwater Street. Say it out loud.'_ he was starting to panic again. Klaus looked like might pass out. He had every right to pass out. But he couldn't yet. _'_ _Klaus! For fuck sakes! Say it! 110 Blackwater Street!'_

 

His eyes felt heavy from crying, or maybe from the stress his body went through less then two hours ago? He wasn't all that sure? Then again he's also lost a fair amount of blood, his back probably didn't look to good right about now. Not after that fucker took a belt to his skin. It took him a few slow minutes to realize Ben was talking, trying to get his attention. He slowly glanced up at his long passed brother. His own breathing was shaky at best, he didn't even know why he was crying so hard? He didn't feel all that upset? Just empty, that was a good way to describe it. It was like an emptiness had opened inside him and all his emotions fell into that hole. "Why you gotta yell?" he mumbled so faintly that it was less then a whisper. Ben probably didn't even hear him. He was content to just let his head rest back against the glass and slip asleep. Only Ben went from yelling to screaming and Klaus's eyes opened in surprise. Ben wasn't one to swear, Klaus was pretty sure he could count on one hand the amount of times Ben swore around him. Ben definitely had his attention now. _"1...."_ he had to lick his lips. They felt so cracked and dry. He absently wondered when the last time he had any water was. _"110 Blackwater street?"_ he thankfully spoke above a whisper that time and Deigo seemed to hear him because his brother was telling him not to move. He didn't plan on it. He wanted to stay right there. _"Ben.... Can I sleep now?"_ he sounded small, kinda like when he was still number four and Ben was still number six. Back when he would crawl into Ben's bed at night. Unable to sleep alone because of the nightmares. Ben of course answered then just like he always had before.

 

_'of course, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise.'_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? I really do appreciate comments. ♥


End file.
